Janna en el lugar de los hechos
by Brain Gamer
Summary: El repentino desliz en el trabajo de Janna le pone en una situación económica muy comprometedora. Sin embargo, luego de esto y por una extraña casualidad llega a descubrir su verdadera pasión. ¿El periodismo? (AU)
1. El mejor peor día

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

* * *

 **Modifique un poquito el inicio para que tenga coherencia en lo que sigue.**

 **¿Alguien tuvo un mal dia en el trabajo? Pues les aseguro que nuestra queridisima hechicera del viento va a tener uno muy muy malo. Por cierto éste es el primer AU que hago, tengan compasión!**

* * *

 _Los aplausos reverberaron por todo el enorme salón, las luces y las estatuas de hielo colocadas específicamente adornaban el lugar dando y reflejando la luz de manera fantástica generando un ambiente absolutamente mágico._

 _¿Pero que era este lugar?_

 _Eso mismo se preguntaba Janna, quien desde ese parpadeo involuntario que dio instantes atrás, se encontraba en medio del palco._

 _\- … méritos, y grandes colaboraciones a la materia. Hoy a nuestro lado se encuentra esa mujer que con su fortaleza valentía y pasión ha logrado destacarse frente a toda circunstancia. Damas y caballeros: con nosotros Janna Windforce._

 _Los aplausos siguieron resonando una vez más por la enorme cantidad de personas que se habían congregado a verla… y oírla…_

 _Janna no se movió ni un milímetro, su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado gracias al nerviosismo que la envolvió en ese instante y cual estatua también dejo de respirar. Un par de delicadas manos la tomo de los hombros y le empujo levemente en la dirección del micrófono. Al darse vuelta - y volver a tomar aliento – distinguió el único color de cabello de su gran amiga Sona empujándola por la espalda._

 _Con el micrófono frente a ella y situada a la terrorífica imagen de cientos de personas, Janna se quedó absolutamente muda, tal y como era quien la había situado ahí._

 _El presentador quien momentos atrás la mencionó puso entre sus manos un enorme trofeo cuya base decorada en plata, tenía sobre si una resplandeciente y abstracta figura de un ave plasmada en cristal, y frente a ella una pequeña figura circular en la cual aparecía su nombre._

-G-gracias… - dijo antes de quedarse totalmente petrificada.

 _Pasados unos segundos la impaciencia de la gente nació y entre los primeros murmullos al fin se armo de valor para hablar._

 _-Eh… yo… ooo… ustedes-quiero decir nosotras. Dios... - titubeó sin parar, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni que demonios se estaba celebrando._

 _Fue así que, decidida, se dio la vuelta para ver al fin los enormes afiches y la proyección de aquel evento. Y lo que vio jamás en su vida lo habría imaginado._

 _ **Congreso Internacional de Periodismo**_

 _ **Galardón de honor a Janna Windforce por logros destacados en…**_

 _No alcanzo a leer pues en ese preciso instante un terrible sonido resonó en todo el lugar, intensificándose momento a momento, hasta que en un fatídico segundo se detuvo emitiendo un ruido tan fuerte que al llegar al lugar rompió todos los vidrios y cristales._

 _Las personas salieron a toda prisa aun consternadas por tal situación seguidas de la rubia que para variar tampoco sabia bien que pasaba._

 _Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, luego otro y poco a poco las gente empezó a huir, no sin antes señalar el cielo. Por que de él, y de manera apocalíptica se acercaban cientos y cientos de pequeños… ¿¡asteroides?!_

 _Sin creérselo del todo y aún con dudas de lo que veía empezó a correr, los trozos espaciales caían por todas partes causando una espectacular destrucción en su caída, esto no fue suficiente, por que cuando Janna levantó la vista pudo distinguir un enorme asteroide que cruzaba el cielo y que caería muy cerca de ella… todo había terminado…_

 _No sintió el impacto._

Solo un golpecito en su cabeza que la había despertado.

Se levantó intentando recordar donde estaba, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con decenas de bolitas de papel, su escritorio totalmente desordenado y sus cuadros estadísticos ligeramente manchados de saliva.

Otro dichoso golpecito de otra bola de papel impacto en su cabeza, acomodándose los anteojos aún adormilada vio de donde vino. Al fondo de lugar, frente a tres escritorios más estaba su gran amiga Sona alzando en alto una gran hoja de papel.

.

 _Al fin despiertas._

 _._

Bajo sus brazos y escribió en otra hoja.

.

 _Tu presentación es en 15 minutos._

 _._

Repitió el proceso de escritura.

.

 _Estoy segura de que te irá bien, ánimo!_

 _._

Leyó las hojas con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser Sona tan tímida y linda al mismo tiempo y aun así no conseguir novio?

En señal de agradecimiento Janna levanto ambos pulgares indicándole que todo estaba bien. O al menos debía aparentar estar bien para no preocuparla… Con el segundo mensaje recordó que precisamente éste era el día de la presentación frente a los accionistas y además de un verdadero monstruo: el mandamás de Mundo Corp.  
Justamente por estas razones era que _esa_ presentación era tan importante. No había dormido durante cuatro días seguidos recolectando datos, números e informes acerca de todo lo que debía mostrar en esos gloriosos cuadritos.

Por fortuna todo había valido la pena, ese trabajo estaba terminado y todas las estadísticas y datos recabados encajaban a la perfección entre los matrices de flujo comercial de la corporación. Luego de esto sin duda recibiría el ascenso que tanto esperaba; todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, y sus ojeras eran su trofeo.

Su cansancio de disipo al sentir de nuevo el ascenso que por fin recibiría, se levantó de la silla y busco velozmente sus presentaciones, no las encontró donde recordó las dejo sino más a un costado y sin el papel color madera que la cubría. ¿Las habría movido o abierto mientras dormía?

No dio importancia a esos detalles, solamente los tomó con prisa y caminó velozmente hacia el ascensor. Estaba sola ahí dentro y aprovechó esto para acomodar lo desarreglada que llevaba su vestimenta, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre absoluto. Pero lastimosamente la soledad le duró poco, más específicamente solo tres pisos.

Él entró, pero no se inmuto al ver a Janna acomodándose el peinado y la blusa, todo lo contrario, él estaba haciendo lo mismo con su desarreglada camisa y corbata.

\- ¿Presentación? – preguntó el hombre de la coleta.

\- Así es – contesto - ¿También dormiste en la oficina Xin?

\- Tal parece que se está volviendo una costumbre de ambos. Tienes unas ojeras de los mil demonios.

\- Jeje no dormí nada... y acabo de despertarme de una pesadilla - rio levemente Janna, luego desvió el tema - ¿Todo bien en casa? Tal vez tu esposa se vaya a molestar un poco.

\- Un poco… ¡Se vuelve histérica si llego cinco minutos tarde! ¡Tuve que enviar fotos a cada momento para demostrar que sigo trabajando aquí!

\- Vaya…

El timbre del ascensor sonó otra vez, indicando que habían llegado al piso 33. Xin salió con pasos seguros tomando su portafolio y sosteniendo su cinturón con una mano… a la vista de las demás personas que esperaban abordar el aparato.

\- ¡Suerte allí arriba, la necesitaras!

\- ¡A ti también Xin! ¡Saluda a tu esposa por mí! – despidió alegremente la rubia a su compañero de trabajo. Luego enfoco su vista a las tres personas que estaban frente al ascensor, preguntando amablemente – ¿emm alguien sube, aún hay espacio?

Solo la imaginación debía decir que podían pensar ellos de una pareja recién salida del ascensor y con la ropa desacomodada. Así que rechazaron la oferta cortésmente decidiendo ir por las escaleras.

Janna repasó el discurso en su mente. Debía empezar señalando su división de trabajo, luego la presentación ejecutiva, dando por cara todo lo que la compañía había logrado hasta ahora en el ámbito económico acerca de sus "inversiones" en diferentes compañías, de cómo había "devorado" cientos de pequeñas empresas y la razón de porque Mundo Corp. era la mejor de todas sin excepción. Y por último la gran solución del departamento de publicidad: La campaña navideña asociada a Reveck Inc. que haría saltar por los cielos la popularidad de ambos.

El timbre señalo que por fin había llegado al último piso del edificio, el cual estaba macabramente adornado con cientos y cientos de hachas de carnicero, con largas y enormes alfombras de color púrpura. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza del jefe de la compañía?

Con temerosos y nerviosos pasos se acercó a la atractiva encargada que se encontraba limándose las uñas y a la vez hablando por teléfono en un enorme escritorio bastante iluminado por la gran ventana detrás de sí.

-… ajam… ajam… ¿ya intentaste regalarle algo que le guste Shyv? A los hombres les gustan las armas y esas cosas - Claro, aún no logras hablarle… - Bien, lo que necesitas hacer es ignorarlo – Nop, no bromeo, ignóralo y ya verás cómo se acerca a ti - Exacto. Acaso no leíste la revista que te pres-

\- Emm disculpe… - Janna leyó el nombre de la encargada en la placa del escritorio – Ahri… ¿Me podría decir dónde queda el salón de presentación Nº1?

La dama de ojos ámbar bajo la bocina del teléfono y enfoco una aburrida vista a la rubia.

\- ¿Si…?

\- Que si me podría decir dónde queda el salón Nº1.

Con la lima que tenía entre manos señalo un gran pasillo, al final de este una enorme puerta y un gran letrero anunciando SALON Nª1.

\- Gracias… creo… - dijo Janna con gran vergüenza caminando en esa dirección.

\- Alto, te recomendaría no entrar aún. El jefe está dando su discurso de cuando era un científico de poca monta. Y te digo… si sigue así va a durar un buen rato.

\- Entonces…

\- Espera por allá, te avisaré cuando termine – Si ya volví contigo Shyv. Ajam – Bien, leíste hasta el capítulo cinco, ¿Qué paso después? - ¡¿Lo quemaste?!

Janna se dirigió un sillón donde le señalo Ahri, allí apoyo su cabeza completamente en el espaldar intentando relajarse; no debía dormir, pero el acolchonado era de un material tan condenadamente cómodo que sin duda lo haría en segundos.

Por fortuna ésta oportunidad no se presentó ya que, justo en el momento en que estaba cerrando sus parpados sintió como unas pequeñas manos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas. Enfocó su vista hacia la pequeña niña peli-rosa que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Hola? – saludo.

\- Hola – correspondió la pequeña – pareces cansada.

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Mi tío trabaja aquí, no tiene ojeras como las tuyas.

\- Jeje pues tu tío tiene mucha suerte.

Janna no podía negarlo, le encantaban los niños desde siempre, y tener cerca a una pequeña tan adorable despertaba dentro de si sus aún escondidos instintos maternos; estaba cansada, pero no podía negarle una conversación a nadie.

\- Ni lo creas, a veces está demasiado ocupado como para llevarme a pasear a algún lugar.

\- ¿No sales con tus padres?

\- Siempre están de viaje – suspiró – A veces creo que no me quieren…

Con el corazón hecho un revoltijo, Janna se acercó un poco más a la niña dándole un pequeño abrazo intentando consolarla.

\- No es que no te quieran, solo es que están ocupados – esbozo una sonrisa al ocurrírsele algo - ¿Qué te parece si luego de esto me presentas a tu tío y salimos a por un helado?

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

\- Por supuesto – sonrió – pero primero debes revelarme tu nombre.

\- Annie, un gusto conocerla señorita…

\- Janna – respondió bastante sorprendida por los modales de la pequeña muchacha – Annie, también es un gusto conocerte.

\- ¿Qué son estos cuadros?

\- Emm, es mi trabajo, los realice durante cuat-

\- ¿Me dejas verlos? – dijo la pequeña mientras acercaba sus manos al paquete.

\- ¡No! – grito Janna, levantando sus cuadros rápidamente sobre si misma.

Frente a esta negativa, Annie lógicamente se asustó, pero no terminaba con eso sino que, como buena niña que era se dispuso a empezar a llorar.

\- No-no-no-no-no llores. Los quieres mira acá los tienes.

\- Wiii – grito la peli-rosa corriendo con los papeles en sus manos, bastante orgullosa de su victoria en dirección desconocida.

\- Tráemelos antes de que… - exclamo pero por la distancia la niña no la oiría. Janna solo alcanzo a lanzar un profundo suspiro apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y frotándose la cienes cerrando sus parpados al contacto.

Basto solo un segundo para que volviera a abrirlos espantada.

\- ¡Querida, ya puedes entrar!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito, sorprendida – D-digo, ya voy. ¿Viste donde se fue Annie?

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Annie, la niña que estaba aquí hace un momento!

Ahri, dio unos aburridos parpadeos seguido de un levantamiento de hombros en clara señal de que no sabía de quien hablaba.

\- Dios… - susurro Janna mientras se daba vuelta e iba a buscar a la pequeña escurridiza. No andaría muy lejos.

\- Te recomendaría apresurarte, al jefe no se le da bien esperar.

La desesperación en el cuerpo de Janna subía a cada segundo que transcurría por no encontrar a la "dulce" Annie. ¿Qué haría si no la encontraba? Su cuerpo entro en estado de alerta, esto le fue muy favorable por que gracias a esto tenía sus sentidos agudizados y así, pudo sentir un aterrador aroma: humo.

Siguiendo su nariz, pudo encontrar el origen del mismo, y éste la llevo directamente al lavabo escondido entre uno de los pasillos más profundos del lugar. Se podría jurar que el grito que lanzó al encontrar sus preciados cuadros en llamas se escuchó en todo el edificio; sin tiempo para admirar el fuego, tomó la toalla que tenía a mano y golpeo sin parar las hojas frente a la sonriente mirada de la pequeña pirómana; su escondida habilidad de bombero dio resultado pues salvo todos los documentos, claro exceptuando que a todas las hojas les faltaba una esquina superior derecha a medio chamuscar.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! – gritó sin ningún tipo de paciencia - ¡¿Podrías haber quemado el edifi-..?!

No pudo terminar su regaño pues la peli-rosa uso el más efectiva arma que una niña podía usar: el llanto.

\- ¡Querida, si no te apresuras me van a dar un regaño de lo lindo! – se escuchó desde el fondo.

Janna tomo sus lastimados cuadros y salió del lugar; al momento de dejar la habitación pudo escuchar claramente como el llanto de Annie era remplazado por una maquiavélica risa. Emprendió una carrera hacia el salón de presentaciones a una velocidad sorprendente para una mujer con tacos.

En la enorme puerta la esperaba la encargada al fin librada del teléfono, ella la tomo de los hombros, lamio su palma y la paso por su cabello alaciando un poco los que sobresalían.

\- Estas hecha un desastre cielo… - dijo en un suspiro Ahri, a la vez que sacudia un poco la blusa de la rubia; acerco las manos a su cuello y fue detenida cuando desabrocho un botón.

\- A-alto ¿Q-qué haces?

\- Casi hay solo varones allí, tienes que mostrar algo para que te hagan caso. Créeme.

Janna lo pensó cinco veces, y acepto de mala gana desabrochar dos botones más dejando su delicado y blanquecino cuello a la vista. Luego Ahri, la tomó delicadamente de los hombros empujándola unos pasos.

\- Tranquila, solo son inversionistas, accionistas, representantes y el jefe.

\- ¿!I-inversionistas?! – exclamo Janna al momento de ser empujada dentro del lugar.

Bien, ella estaba acostumbrada a los pequeños salones de reuniones en el departamento de publicidad, pero ésa era una escala de 1/8 comparada con el lugar en el que estaba. Si ya de por si el tamaño era impresionante con la tenue iluminación que recibía el lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror. O al menos así lo sentía Janna al observar a tanta gente acomodada alrededor de la intimidante mesa de juntas y al medio de ésta la enorme y fornida figura del mandamás de la institución; al parecer no le afectaba la oscuridad pues irónicamente lucia unas gafas bastante oscuras.

\- ¡En Mundo Corp. no nos gusta que se llegue tarde!

\- L-lo siento señor, hubo unos pequeños problemas y…

\- ¡Mundo Corp. no acepta excusas! ¡Inicia exposición! ¡Inicia!

Sin chistar Janna corrió al frente y acomodo un taburete para apoyar sus maltrechos cuadros, se aclaró la garganta y se armó de todo el valor que pudo obtener.

\- Ehem. Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, mi nombres es Janna Windforce, representante del departamento de publicidad mostrándoles la propuesta planteada para la temporada navi-

\- Alto ¿tú no eres, Shauna Vayne?

\- Renuncio hace una semana, soy su reemplazo.

\- Ya veo… - susurró el jefe de la compañía mientras anotaba desconocidos apuntes en una hoja.

Janna continuó, agitando la cabeza desechando las ideas de que observaciones hacía, era hora de conmover a todos con la historia y los logros de la compañía.

\- Los tiempos han cambiado rápidamente estas últimas décadas revelando una tendencia – por no decir una moda – que es el consumo de lo "natural". Está claro que nuestras divisiones de productos químicos no solo abarcan los alimentos, farmacéutica y limpieza, sino también áreas más pequeñas como son la fabricación de juguetes con nuestro plástico, provisto de una combinación de-

\- ¡No hablar! ¡Números, Mundo Corp. quiere números!

\- C-claro – Janna tomó el puntero que había en la mesa y señalo un punto del primer cuadro – si observamos el recuadro debajo de la mancha de ceniza, deducimos que las ganancias del último semestre han reducido su número. Pasando al siguiente cuadro, justamente donde está éste hoyo se puede contemplar una de las principales zonas donde estamos perdiendo mercado. En contraste con la rama farmacéutica, nuestras divisiones alimenticias han subido sus ganancias en un 14%, todo gracias a la absorción de Croquetas Warwick.

Janna cambio de cuadro por cuarta vez sin dar importancia al peludo hombre que se quitaba una lagrima de los ojos entre el público.

\- Siguiendo con el flujo de información, en la costa este de la ciudad y en las cercanías de Piltover, se ha generado muchos cambios negativos. Las investigaciones indican que esto es debido a lo que mencione anteriormente, ya que sus científicos se ganan el aprecio de sus ciudadanos lanzando sus productos de manera gratuita o con colaboración del ayuntamiento. Es por eso que el departamento de publicidad – al cual pertenezco – y el business intelligence de la corporación, han colaborado para realizar lo que será la campaña publicitaria más grande que se haya realizado jamás en la ciudad de Zaun.

Janna se dio la vuelta bastante entusiasmada para quitar el quinto cuadro, pero cuando lo hacía vio como una pequeña hoja de papel caía al suelo. En un parpadeo lo levanto y lo leyó con curiosidad y temor.

" _LO SIENTO!_

 _Fue Ezreal! Él me persiguió con esa taza de café, Fue su culpa, fue su culpa!_

 _Te prometo que compensaré el tiempo que trabajaste en ellos otro dia_

 _LO SIENTO!_

 _Tu gran amiga – Lux_

"

Enfoco su vista rápidamente al sexto cuadro; por el contenido de la carta dedujo que habría una pequeñísima mancha de café. Pero era todo lo contrario… El cuadro de la campaña había sido reemplazado por una gran hoja en blanco, las letras finamente decoradas mostraban dos palabras: lo siento.

Janna intento regular su corazón que ahora latía a una velocidad impensable para un ser humano lo más que pudo. El temblor en su cuerpo no se disimuló, perdió el equilibrio con la pierna izquierda pero la recupero rápidamente aun dando la espalda a sus observadores.

\- _¡Voy a matar a esos rubios!_ – gritó mentalmente a la vez que se mordía un puño claramente desesperada.

\- ¿Algún problema señorita Windforce?

No respondió por supuesto, su mente estaba dándose de cabezazos en una puerta imaginaria maldiciendo su mala suerte. Fue gracias a esto que una idea le vino a su mente, sin duda salvaría su situación. Su pentdrive. ¡Claro, tenía el respaldo de todo dentro de él!

\- ¿Señorita?

\- S-si no pasa nada, es solo que pensé que sería más interactivo mostrarles los archivos en las diapositivas. Je-je-je. – sonrió forzada mientras se dirigía a su abrigo cerca del sillón. Busco en los bolsillos izquierdos pero no encontró más que azúcar y bolsitas de papel, restos de su goma de mascar. Por fin en el derecho del abrigo sintió el bulto y lo tomo rápidamente, extrañamente estaba envuelto en papel de color azul y dorado. No dio importancia a esto, pues lo desenvolvió e inserto el pentdrive al proyector que había encima de la mesa. Janna aprovecho mientras el aparato encendía para hablar.

\- Siento mucho el retraso y el estado de los cuadros caballeros, pero el día de hoy no fue precisamente el más placentero que digamos. Jeje. Por cierto cuidado con la niña con orejitas de allí fuera, intentará quemarlos si no son atentos – dijo Janna forzando una sonrisa.

El gigantesco director de la corporación se levantó de su silla.

\- ¿La niña de cabello rosa que espera fuera…?

\- S-si señor…

\- ¡ES MI SOBRINA!

Janna se paralizo y palideció como nunca por éste temible bramido para la cual no estaba preparada.

\- L-lo siento señor…

\- ¡ELLA ES MI TESORO Y LA NIÑA MAS BUENA QUE HAY EN ESTA CIUDAD!

La rubia claramente asustada solo presiono sus manos sobre si, cerrando los ojos rogando por que el día acabase…. Pero no fue así…

El proyector estaba configurado para auto reproducir todo lo entrante y por jerarquía, empezó a emitir el único video que había dentro del pentdrive.

.

 _Un único cabello plateado se vio en pantalla, luego, quien la lucía tomo la cámara y la acerco a su rostro mostrando unos profundos y fríos ojos azules._

 _\- Hola - hola Janna. ¿Que tal tu día? Seguramente perfecto como todo en tu vida. ¿Recuerdas el viernes anterior? Así es, me avergonzaste frente a todos en la oficina y especialmente frente a mi esposo, tal vez ya lo olvidaste pero tengo algo que te hará recordarlo – rio maliciosamente – amenace a Ziggs cortésmente para que hackeara algunas cámaras de esa noche. Y no vas a creer que ha encontrado:_

 _Disfrutalo._

 _Y recuerda…_

 _Con Ashe Avarosa no se juega… – susurro entornando los ojos._

 _Y corto el video._

Todos atentos al video y anonadados no se perdieron ni un detalle de lo que mostraba la pantalla.

Janna estaba sentada sobre la barra gritando a diestra y siniestra su bien ganado ascenso.

\- _¡Esto es por ti Shauna! ¡La mujer mas poco mujer que he conocido! – bebió._

 _\- ¡Esto es por ti Garen y su sexy esposa! ¡Te sacaste la lotería Katarina! –volvió a beber._

 _\- ¡Y esto es para el ser más mundano, grotesco, mas gritón e insoportable que jamás haya existido en toda Runaterra! ¡Te odiaré por siempre con toda mi alma Mundo! – gritó tomando el ultimo sorbo._

Y luego se derrumbó de hombros en la barra escondiendo su rostro entre ambos. Frente a los tremendos gritos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

.

El cuerpo cargado de terror de Janna hacia juego perfecto con su tembloroso interior. Maldijo a Ashe a más no poder, por ser tan malditamente oportuna. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente intentando dar una disculpa a su amado jefe; no lo encontró sentado, sino más bien frente a ella luciendo esa temible y tenebrosa silueta gigante.

\- Jefe, sé que todo se ve muy mal, pero puedo expli-

\- ¡ESTAS DESPEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y así fue como el peor día en la vida de Janna al fin terminó. ¿Acaso todos sus compañeros y amigos habían conspirado? Solo el tiempo lo diría.


	2. ¡Auxilio!

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

* * *

 **OK! Segundo cap! Es muy difícil que una mujer tan hermosa como ella consiga trabajo ¡En serio!**

 **Este cap va dedicado a mi gran lector Ozz el mago que siempre me anima para continuar mis historias, Gracias! (por cierto no me dijiste como estuvieron los otros caps de mis fics :( )**

 **Un saludo a holopiando. Siempre es un gusto hacerte reir Siento haber tardado tanto! :D**

 **gatito sexy 99: Sii, he decidido incrementar algunos caps mas (aunque me tome meses! sorry!)**

 **Nota:** El engrane es la moneda oficial de Piltover y Zaun.

* * *

 **.**

Janna miraba el horizonte, una enorme pradera se vislumbraba a su vista, las montañas glaseadas con nieve adornaban ese mágico paisaje a la vez que el sol meridiano la bañaba en su totalidad.

Claro que esto era su imaginación, en la realidad todavía estaba en la oficina y miraba en un peculiar trance un muro lleno de papelitos adhesivos.

Su brazo izquierdo aun tenía pulsado el botón de liberar agua de la cafetera, y en su mano izquierda sostenía un vasito desechable completamente vacío.

\- Ha estado asi por tres horas… – susurro el rubio.

\- ¡Es tu culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Quién pedía a gritos un beso de reconciliación?!

\- ¿Entonces soy yo la culpable? ¡De no haber sido por tu estúpido café nada de esto habría pasado!

.

 _¡Dejen de pelear por favor!_

 _._

\- ¡Vez! ¡Hasta Sona cree que es tu culpa!

Sona bajo su letrero y molesta escribió en otra hoja de papel.

.

 _¡No dije nada de eso!_

 _._

\- Eres un maldito egocéntrico Ezreal. Lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es llevarla a casa – reclamo Lux, prestando nada de atención al mudo reclamo de Sona.

\- Bien, bien lo hare…

\- Mas te vale.

El ambiente volvió al silencio, sus tres compañeros no eran los únicos que la miraban, sino también casi todos en el departamento.

Los gritos del jefe de la compañía se escucharon hasta casi tres cuadras alrededor del enorme edificio.

\- Oye Lux ¿Crees que ya suelte la maquina? Tengo muchísimas ganas de servirme un café…

Ella por su parte le brindo una asesina mirada que mataría a hasta a un demonio.

.

* * *

 _._

 _\- ¡Luis Fernando, no puedes hacerme esto!_

 _\- Lo siento mucho Prudencia Palacios. Pero no puedo continuar con esta mentira…_

 _\- ¡Se lo diré a tu esposa!_

 _Una terrible confrontación de miradas con sonidos dramáticos y primeros planos siguió._

 _Enseguida volvemos con…_

" _Aroma de Doncella…"_

Biscuits miraba aburrido el televisor, estiro su pata presionando un botón del control remoto y cambio de canal.

 _\- … Muchos me preguntan cómo puedo lucir una piel tan hermosa y cuidada. Si dijeran que fue magia, tendrían un poco de razón; ya que la loción bronceadora de la_ _ **Línea Taric**_ _deja mi piel como si emanara magia._

 _Cómprela ya… Solo a 20 engranes._

Clic.

 _\- … ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!_

Clic.

 _\- … Y yo le dije que él era mi mejor amigo._

 _\- Jajajaja_

Clic.

El paso entre canales era interminable, pero ninguno de los programas satisfacía al felino que, aunque estaba acompañado de su dueña en el sillón pareciera que simplemente era un maniquí promocionando la bata de dormir y el helado de un litro que tenía en la mano.

Janna comía cucharadas del helado de vainilla automáticamente mientras miraba un punto vacío del televisor. Las ojeras, el cabello despeinado y el hecho de que aún tenía su uniforme bajo la bata daban claramente la imagen de una mujer que no había dormido en dos días por una profunda depresión.

Su obeso gato la miraba indiferente, bajo del sillón y dio un recorrido hacia el refrigerador que había estado abierto por descuido de su dueña. Al darse cuenta que se encontraba casi vacío por los excesos que había cometido esos días

Maulló durante casi diez minutos con inútiles resultados; cansado de esto y sabiendo que si su dueña seguía quedándose ahí y no tendría comida, recurrió a una de sus tantas armas; se acarició a sí mismo en sus tobillos.

No funciono.

Harto de que no le prestara la mínima atención, Biscuits subió al sillón, se acomodó en el regazo de Janna y dio un gran zarpazo que penetro sin piedad uno de los muslos de su dueña.

\- ¡Auch!

El helado voló derramándose en el pasillo; Janna había despertado de un trance y miro todo como si hubiera vuelto nuevamente al mundo de los humanos luego de visitar el inframundo.

Miro a su alrededor pero pareciera que por allí hubiera pasado un huracán. Comida por doquier, ropa desperdigada en el suelo y muchas huellas de gato que sospechosamente también llegaban al techo…

\- Miau…

Biscuits la miraba inocente desde el suelo.

\- ¿Owwww estas hambriento?

\- Miau…

\- Si, lo siento tuve un día difícil jeje… despidieron a mami – dijo forzando una sonrisa y sosteniéndolo frente a ella.

\- Miau…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… me dijiste que no fuera a esa fiesta.

\- Miau…

\- No te enojes conmigo, a veces también tengo derecho a salir.

\- Miau…

\- Ok, nunca más lo haré. Lo juro por la patita.

\- Miau…

\- Jeje… emm perdón creo que no habrá cena esta noche.

\- Miau…

\- Pero yo no-

\- Miau…

Janna lanzo un profundo suspiro al suelo y miro de nuevo a su gato.

\- ¡Ushh tienes razón! ¡Soy Janna Windforce! ¡La exjefa del departamento de publicidad! ¡Y nadie me va a derrotar en esta ciudad! ¡Zaun va a temblar!

A este grito Janna soltó al obeso felino y corrió directamente a la ducha para prepararse para el nuevo día que le aguardaba.

\- ¡Ahh!

Pero el helado desparramado en el pasillo que la hizo resbalar no deseaba colaborar.

.

\- Bien… aquí dice que tiene experiencia en marketing y diseño… – cambio de hoja – y que también trabajo en Mundo Corp. por…

\- Once años.

\- Umm… también egreso del…

\- Politécnico de Zaun, señor.

\- Aun así, se me hace extraño que no haya ejercido lo de su titulación – dijo mirándola de reojo - ¿Acaso entro gracias a influencias?

\- N-no. Es solo que, cuando entre me confundieron por la ropa y el cabello y termine en la oficina de publicidad.

\- Ya veo… - susurro desconfiado el cejudo hombre.

Janna estaba nerviosa, esta era su cuarta entrevista en esa semana y su mala suerte seguía acompañándola. La habían rechazado del primer lugar por ser demasiado "rubia"; la oficina se componía de solo mujeres y supongo que veían en ella a una "competidora" ya que el atractivo repartidor que había llegado no dejaba de mirarla.

En otro, sucedió todo lo contrario pues, todos ahí eran varones. Sin embargo la jefa del lugar si que estaba molesta debido a que también, no dejaban de mirarla.

Ya en su penúltima entrevista recurrió a un galante centro de manejo de bolsa, pero contrataron a otra mujer que si "sabia moverse".

\- Bien señorita Janna, estoy sorprendido.

Ella se sorprendió al instante.

\- Pero creo que no es lo que buscamos…

\- P-pero, puedo ser habilidosa en mi área; y – y aprendo rápido y…

\- Mire, emm necesitamos una señorita para trabajar y la necesitamos ya…

\- Pero yo puedo.

\- Si puede, pero no puede. Usted me entiende… – dijo él con una mirada sugerente.

Janna estaba tan confundida que no sabía que decir. Pero en el instante en que logro comprenderlo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- No gracias…

Se levantó, tomo sus cosas y a un paso veloz escapo del lugar frente a la extrañada mirada de los guardias y todo caminante del edificio.

Para una mujer como ella… era muy difícil conseguir trabajo.

.

* * *

.

 **¿Tiene problemas financieros?**

 **No dude más e ingrese los datos de su tarjeta de crédito a esta dirección para formar parte de la familia Sparks, quienes le ayudaran financiando cada engrane que le falte a sus deudas.**

 **.**

 **Se solicita exorcista profesional para mujer de 48 años.**

 **Religioso interesado mandar currículo al…**

 **.**

 **¿Has visto a mi unicornio mágico?**

 **Si te sientes inusualmente alegre hoy es probable que lo hayas encontrado, si es así contáctate conmigo mandando un mensaje al…**

 **.**

 **Se vende mina en excelentes condiciones en Kalamandra.**

 **(Los huesos humanos que pueden encontrarse ya estaban ahí hace miles de años)**

 **.**

 **URGENTE:**

 **Necesito a dos personas altas y presentables para atención de clientes, buena paga.**

 **Interesados apersonarse a…**

\- Este...

Janna estaba cada vez más desesperada por encontrar un empleo. Habían pasado casi tres semanas y las deudas empezaban a acumularse. Por tanto se instó a si misma a que tomara cualquier tipo de trabajo; siempre y cuando éste, no deba recurrir a su cabello rubio o a su silueta.

Y claro que su voz tampoco estaba en venta; como esa vez que intento decir por el teléfono: "Por solo 2.95 el minuto te dejo si aliento" en una audición que jamás repetiría.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de su desarreglado departamento dejando a Biscuits a cargo del control remoto. Mientras bajaba las gradas escucho algo caerse en el piso superior, curiosa miro pensando que algo malo había pasado, pero solo se topó con una puerta semiabierta y el rostro parcialmente visible de su vecino que estaba completamente calvo y que siempre portaba una bufanda hasta la nariz. Él la miro intimidante.

\- ¿Esta bien?

No contesto y cerró la puerta con lentitud.

\- Vaya vecinos tengo…

Janna se apresuró a tomar el metro hacia el centro de la ciudad, ella alcanzo a tiempo, pero su saco verde no, ya que se quedó atrapado en medio de la puerta. Bueno, tal vez a algún vagabundo usara de buena manera la parte inferior de un saco cortado.

El lugar al que entro era un elegante bar llamado "G & G" si bien no sabía por qué nombre le pareció curioso su decorado de colores lilas oscuros combinados en líneas naranja.

\- Hola, emm soy Janna, llame por teléfono hace unas horas.

\- Oh, eres tú. Entra por allí, la jefa te espera.

Janna camino por los pasillos oscuros y encontró un asiento libre en lo que parecía un escenario donde se acomodó. Segundos luego, una mujer vestida muy elegante y de cabello blanco corto se puso muy por delante de ella. En sus manos tenia unas notas.

\- ¿Janna verdad? Bien dime ¿cuáles son tus medidas?

\- ¿¡M-medidas!?

\- Tranquila son para el uniforme.

Supuso claramente que sería para el puesto de servidora de copas. Pero eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo de revelarlas.

\- Emm 91, 58 y… 86 – susurro.

\- ¿Mhh?

\- 91, 58, 86 – dijo rezando porque nadie más escuchara.

\- Ok… Bueno levántate y da un giro.

La rubia obedeció pensando que esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño.

\- ¿Emm el puesto es para servidora de copas?

\- Oh sí, sí que lo es… – susurro Riven escribiendo notas – Bien, creo que a ti te cabe este – dijo agachándose hacia una caja que tenía a su lado, mostrando un uniforme violeta bastante revelador y apretado que tenía por accesorios una cola y orejas de conejo.

Ahora estaba claro que tipo de lugar era ese… Janna se quedó de piedra.

\- No, gracias – dijo tomando la mitad de su saco y alejándose rápidamente hacia la salida.

\- Rayos… ya van cinco esta semana. Creo que debo contratarlas antes de mostrarles el uniforme.

.

Si bien el camino hacia su casa fue relativamente sencillo, lo que paso en el metro la enojo de sobremanera pues, en plena hora pico, el regordete que tenía a su lado no dejaba de aplastarla contra la estructura, y lo peor; la estaba llenando de una grasa que no era precisamente de la comida que tenía en brazos.

\- "A la próxima elijo caminar…"

Caminaba por la acera rumbo a casa; cuando cruzo por un restaurante jonio se quedó viendo la deliciosa comida que se servía allí; todo era realmente apetecible pero se frustro bastante al ver no solo los platillos, sino también a todas las parejas que comían alegres y sin preocupaciones.

\- "Y yo solo tengo un gato en casa…"

Janna camino unos pasos adentrándose en el callejón y alejándose del lugar pero sintió como su ser era bañado con agua proveniente de la ventana del restaurante; el frio líquido la empapo por completo entrando por lugares que solo veía en la ducha.

\- Ups, lo siento señorita – dijo el cocinero saliendo intentando alcanzarla.

\- ¡No se acerque! – grito escapando mientras reconocía el olor a pescado en su ropa.

Estaba muy molesta...

Gracias a su velocidad pudo llegar a su departamento; con prisa abrió su puerta pero al abrirla bajó sus hombros derrotada.

\- Miau… – le recibió su gato.

Al parecer Biscuits había tenido una fiesta salvaje en su ausencia pues, las croquetas restantes estaban esparcidas en la alfombra, manchas de lo que era lasaña manchaban el sofá y las cortinas y su blusa blanca favorita habían sido usadas para afilar garras. El felino continuaba acariciándose entre los tobillos de su dueña.

Janna bajo la mirada, cerró la puerta y aun paso lento y agonizante fue a sentarse al sofá sucio; apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas tomando su rostro y reprimió toda la frustración, ira y tristeza que tenía acumulada con un gran suspiro

\- Odio mi vida…

.

* * *

.

 _\- … el alcalde de Demacia, Jarvan IV negó hace poco cualquier atentado contra su vida y afirma que confía plenamente en su cuerpo de seguridad compuesta por-_

Clic.

 _\- … le agregan un poco de champiñón de Kumungu y tendrá un sabor delicioso._

Clic.

 _\- … Yo creo que Ann fue muy grosera al no aceptarme. O sea ¡Mira este cuerpazo!_

Clic.

Janna cambiaba de canal con un ánimo de mil demonios; si bien la suerte casi nunca la acompañaba, este día había sido particularmente más malo aun por que la ducha helada que siempre lograba calmarla se había interrumpido por la falta de agua; y todo gracias a que su gato había hecho trizas la factura del correo el cual nunca alcanzo a pagar.

Estaba acomodada en su sillón recién limpiado vistiendo únicamente el babydoll blanco que Sona le había regalado luego de que le revelase que había estado saliendo con alguien. Claro que todo era una mentira pues su novio era completamente imaginario de modo que una prenda tan ardiente no sorprendió a nadie más que a sí misma por lo revelador que era. La razón de por qué lo usaba era extraña… tal vez el ver parejas felices la lleno de nostalgia y esta era su única manera de sentirse completa…

En el techo, su vecino continuaba dejando caer cosas una y otra vez y esto comenzaba a molestarla cargando su barrita de ira cerca del 100%. Cuando se levantó para ir a confrontarlo observo una sombra que bajaba a escondidas por las escaleras de emergencia.

Con rapidez tomo su bata de dormir y se acercó a la ventana.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

El joven encapuchado no contesto pero se giró hacia ella, saco una cámara diminuta de su canguro y la fotografió; seguidamente se deslizo con agilidad a la acera del callejón, saco nuevamente la cámara y tomo varias fotos hacia donde estaba ella, se despidió con un gesto y camino tranquilo hacia una camioneta negra y verde.

\- ¡E-eres un maldito pervertido!

Janna estaba furiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo. ¿Tenía su propio acosador? ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así! ¡Lo atraparía y llamaría a la policía! Ese muchacho no escaparía a su ira.

Cerro su bata con un nudo, se puso sus pantuflas azules y se dirigió enojada hacia esa camioneta. Deseaba algo que golpear… algo a que gritarle… algo con que desquitarse de toda su mala suerte…

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Vuelve! ¡Dame esas fotos que tomaste! – grito mientras se dirigía a la camioneta, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los transeúntes. Golpeo la puerta trasera una vez pero dado que nadie salía abrió sin permiso y se metió allí para confrontar a su acosador. Todo estaba oscuro con tenue iluminación de aparatos electrónicos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ya llame a la policía y vienen por t-!

Sus gritos quedaron ahogados al escuchar una gran explosión cerca de ella, asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio cómo el departamento superior el suyo había estallado derramando cristales en toda la zona.

\- ¡NO!

En medio de todo ese caos logro divisar al delgado hombre calvo que era su vecino bajar por las escaleras y correr con una pistola en mano hacia un auto.

En el instante en que Janna quiso bajar de la camioneta, ésta dio la reversa y la empujo al fondo entre varias máquinas y cables, la puerta se cerró y el vehículo empezó a ganar velocidad.

\- "¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Me están secuestrando! ¡Me secuestran!"

El auto se meneaba de un lado a otro como si un demonio lo perseguiría.

\- "¡Esto es por culpa de ese maldito pelón! ¡Estaba en su mira desde hace mucho! ¡Hay como pude ser tan tonta! ¡Debo de salir de aquí!"

No tenía su teléfono pero por la poca luz que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas pudo distinguir un montón de cámaras y computadoras pequeñas agrupadas.

\- "!Rayos estos tipos están enfermos! – grito mentalmente para después tomar una laptop abierta la cual tenía una luz parpadeante - ¡Lo transmiten en vivo! ¡Asqueroso!"

Dispuesta a frustrar el plan de los delincuentes acerco su rostro a la cámara y empezó a hablar.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Janna sé que no me conoces pero estoy segura que esto es lo más tenebroso que veraz y… – empezaron a escuchar disparos desde fuera – ¡Ahh! Escucha amigo, si ves esto quiero que sepas que… ¡Me secuestran! ¡Auxilio! ¡Manden al cuerpo de defensa de Demacia a los OPS de Noxus! ¡Auxilioooooooooooo!

Parecía que todo estaba perdido pero las sirenas policiales fueron la gota de esperanza que ella necesitaba en su vida.

\- "¡Oh gracias a Zaun!" – grito y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera abriéndola sin importarle la velocidad, encontrándose con las patrullas detrás de ella – ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!

Sin embargo el cuerpo policial no estaba ni siquiera interesado en ella, pues los vehículos se desviaron a su derecha y tenían por objetivo otro vehículo.

\- ¡Oigan la secuestrada esta aquí! – grito frustrada arrojando algunas tarjetas electrónicas que encontró ahí - ¡Oigan!

Mas disparos se escucharon en el ambiente proveniente de un auto de color café mucho mas delante de ellos; una motociclista de cabello rosa y uniforme policial se adentró a la persecución esquivando ágilmente el tráfico; Janna esta vez arrojo una computadora para llamar la atención de la mujer pero no funciono.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Oye que haces!? – se escuchó delante de la camioneta, seguidamente la ventanilla del conductor se abrió mostrando el rostro del muchacho acosador de hace un instante - ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Y por qué tiras mis cosas!?

Janna corrió hacia esa ventanilla y pico uno de los ojos del joven.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¿¡Como que quien soy!? ¡Me estas secuestrando!

\- ¿¡Secuestro!? ¡Intento perseguir a un criminal de verdad! ¡Mira a ese auto!

El vehículo café trataba de perder a todo el cuerpo policial abalanzándose salvajemente sobre las aceras y golpeando los autos policiales con algún que otro disparo fallido. Ahí la oficial que vio hace instantes se adelantó y con una fuerza que podría considerarse sobre humana golpeo un costado del auto desestabilizando al calvo conductor pero generando una terrible reacción en cadena…

Todas las patrullas perseguidoras golpearon varios autos incluida la camioneta y el auto café que huía, llenando de humo y desconcierto el ambiente. Janna apenas se recuperó del golpe y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor encontrando al muchacho con un corte en la ceja pero relativamente sano gracias a la bolsa de aire. Confundida, se acercó a una ventana asomándose para lograr divisar algo; pero lo que vio la lleno completamente de miedo: Su vecino, ese malvado calvo con la bufanda tenía entre manos una pistola y había tomado como rehén a una oficial de cabello lila azulado.

\- ¡Aléjense de mi o voy a disparar!

Janna bajo la cabeza escondiéndose; esto era muy, muy serio y ahora vidas estaban en juego. Respiro con dificultad y subió nuevamente su cabeza a observarlo.

Él sostenía a su escudo humano con fuerza y se dirigía a su posición en un intento de lograr tomar algún auto.

\- "¡Viene hacia acá! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! – se gritó frustrada – ¡Rayos porque tenía que venir solo con una tonta bata!" – he ahí que una idea vino a su mente.

\- ¡Si alguien mas de ustedes piltillos se acerca juro que disparo!

\- ¡Cait!

Disparo a una bota de la peli rosa.

\- Ah, ah, sin acelerarse loca – dijo presionando con más fuerza el cuello de Caitlyn – me debes un auto y no quiero cobrármelas con ell-.

Fue interrumpido de hablar cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y un enorme color blanco se lanzó sobre su cabeza.

\- Ahhhhh.

\- ¡Alto no disparen!

Janna se aferró con fuerza de esa resbalosa calva presionándose en el cuello del desesperado tirador que se agitaba de un lado a otro intentado quitársela de encima; al ver que su captora no se rendía empezó a disparar al azar y luego a correr sin rumbo fijo con gran dificultad soltando en el proceso a su rehén.

Los dos pasos que dio corriendo terminaron al instante, pues su cabeza calva había chocado de lleno con un poste de luz.

.

 _\- ¡Se dónde vives! ¡En mi casa!_

El lugar estaba repleto de cinta amarilla, el criminal quien respondía al nombre de Singed estaba esposado y dentro de una patrulla gritando mientras dos oficiales le devolvían una bata blanca a su dueña.

\- Y en serio, gracias por todo…

\- Jeje, bueno ya sabes, entre mujeres tenemos que cuidarnos – respondió Janna haciendo fuerza con un brazo y tapándose la vergonzosa imagen que tenía rápidamente con la prenda.

\- Fue también gracias a mi ¿no? – susurro el joven tomando una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

\- Se supone que no debes de estar aquí Ekko. Esta es nuestra última advertencia.

\- Entrege información de suma importancia acerca de sus actividades. Además, sabes por qué hago esto… - dijo por lo bajo y desviando la mirada.

\- Tienes que dejar el caso a manos de la policía; no vas a progresar en nada si lo haces así – contesto de manera autoritaria Caitlyn.

\- Cait tiene razón nene. Asi solo nos vas a causar problemas y…

\- Y en cuanto a ti Vi… si no hubiera sido por tu estúpido puñetazo nada de esto habría sucedido.

\- Peor Cupcake…

\- ¡Nada de Cupcake! Iras a casa caminando.

\- P-pero.

\- ¿Janna verdad? Ven te acompaño a tu casa.

\- Pero él… - dijo señalando a su antiguo e falso secuestrador – el tomo fotos mías y –

\- Tomaba fotos de él ¿No te diste cuenta que tenía un laboratorio de teemocidil sobre tu cabeza?

\- P-pero

\- Tranquila querida, él es un buen muchacho y colabora con información – dijo Caitlyn encorvando los ojos – pero desde que empezó con todo esto no deja de preocuparme y más por su programa…

\- ¿Programa?

\- No es asunto tuyo. Bueno dado que todo termino me voy.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Me hiciste pasar el susto de mi vida!

\- ¡Tu arrojaste mis cosas al asfalto! ¡Espero nunca más volver a verte!

\- ¡Digo lo mismo!

Al menos con estos gritos Janna había vuelto a su estado sereno.

.

* * *

.

La noche llego.

Agotada pero feliz por haber salvado una vida – algo que jamás espero hacer – se lanzó en su sofá con los brazos extendidos. ¡Qué día! Tal vez si tenía futuro en el campo policial…

Su teléfono vibro, se acercó a la mesita donde lo había dejado esa tarde esquivando los restos del cristal de las ventanas.

 _._

 _Emm, acordamos entre todos que te lo tenía que decir yo._

 _Jeje, pero creo que tienes que poner al canal 8 ahora mismo…_

 _¡Pero yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas!_

 _\- Sona_

 _._

Claramente sorprendida por este mensaje Janna le arrebato el control remoto a Biscuits y puso al canal descrito.

Dejo caer su teléfono y el control al piso alfombrado…

 _\- … Y de todas las insólitas noticias de hoy, les presentamos el caso de una persecución y tiroteo policial que fue detenida por, escuchen atentamente: ¡Una mujer que vestía lencería! ¡Logro atrapar al bandido con lo que suponemos fue una bata y lo derribo! ¡Increíble! Ahora mismo tenemos las imágenes._

El video hablaba por si solo; ella estaba vestida con esa prenda tan reveladora no había dudado en saltar sobre el delincuente que la agito por doquier mostrando mucho de ella, terminando al fin en el auto golpe que lo noqueo.

 _\- … También encontramos un video en la red, que no ha tardado en viralizarse:_

 _¡Hola! Soy Janna sé que no me conoces pero estoy segura que esto es lo más tenebroso que veraz y… ¡Ahh! Escucha amigo, si ves esto quiero que sepas que… ¡Me secuestran! ¡Auxilio! ¡Manden al cuerpo de defensa de Demacia a los OPS de Noxus! ¡Auxilioooooooooooo!_

 _\- Bueno Janna, te agradecemos que hayas salvado a nuestros oficiales y también…Gracias por las vistas… -_ Termino de decir el presentador guiñando un ojo.

Janna cubrió su rostro con ambas manos completamente avergonzada.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando…

Su corazón no podía aguantar más y casi sale de su pecho cuando escucho el timbre de su puerta. Con pasos cuidadosos se acercó a abrir y cuando vio quien estaba frente a ella dedujo que el universo estaba jugando con ella.

\- ¿Me recuerdas verdad?Emmmm escucha… perdona lo de hoy ¿Si? Pero en serio necesito que me escuches… - imploro Ekko juntando las manos en tono suplicante.

Si, definitivamente el universo conspiraba contra ella.

* * *

.

Nota: El Teemocidil es una droga alucinógena que me invente basado en cierto tejón venenoso.


End file.
